


Roses in the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Horror of Dracula (1958), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Microfic, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imagine Loki as a vampire. Writing this was super fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dracula-Frostiron](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/280602) by Gabrielsangel. 



 Colours were lushly saturated.  Red rose motif on the bed curtains, the wooden walls. Ravishingly pretty room, for ravishingly pretty woman. 

Although the sun had set, Loki had no problem to see every colour and detail in the moonlight.  Scarlett  lied on the bed, without noticing the bat behind the window,  or icy mist which poured into the room. 

The mist took a solid form.

Loki watched the sleeping woman and smiled. Only one drop of her sweet, clean blood, and she would love him and only him...  

 

 


End file.
